Unspoken Words
by sakurajazz
Summary: When Aija and Sachi ,two not so twin,twin sisters get split up what will bring them back together again.What teams will they be on? Suna or Kahona?Find out!


Full Summary:When Aija and Sachi ,two not so twin,twin sisters get split up what will bring them back together again.What teams will they be on? Suna or Kahona?Find out!

Disclaimer: I Don't on Naruto But I DO own the storyline and the characters and what great characters they are.

I am kinda a newbie so take pity on the new one and I'm looking for 10 or 11 reviews to go on so If you like it better get your friends to look.Okay ,I'll..Um..A cookie,I'll give you a cookie!O.o;

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE PAST**

"Kids , I want you to go and get me something from the store."Kinji said as she kissed both of her kids on the forehead.

"Okay mommy!"Sachi said as she wiped the kiss off of her cheek.

"what do you want us to get?"Aija said as she folded her arms but also wiped the kiss off of her cheek.

"I want all the ingredients to make tori no kara-age (Deep fried chicken nuggets)."Kinji said getting money out of her pocket.

"We will be back ,I guess."Aija said as she walk through the manor gates with her sister.

"Be careful ,okay!"Kinji Yelled before they left.

"..."Kinji sighed.

" I'm glad you decided to accompany me."Kinji turned around._Orouchimaru_.

"I wonder why she told us to go out this late we are only 7 ?And why would we get things we already have?"Aija said as they walked down the streets of Suna.

" Hey!that is weird!"

"Shut it baka."Aija said as she covered Sachi's mouth.

"Let's just go home and talk to her first."Aija said taking her hand off of Sachi's mouth.

4 minutes later...

"Okay do people have nothing better to do than stand out side of our house today."Aija said as walk to the kazakage .

"What's going on kazakage, is something wrong ?"Sachi said in an unusual sturn voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this but ..."

"What,do you mean,don't know how to tell us,our mom is your best friend tell us already."Aija said looking at him with almost watery eyes_.I new something was wrong ever since a couple of days ago mom has been acting totally strange._

"Your mom was spotted with Orouchimaru and now she can't be found,but don't worry kids we'll

find your mother.Until then you guys will stay with me."He said as he hugged both of them.Both kids followed behind him closely .Both thinking ,_what do we do now?_

3 Months later...

"NII CHAN!"Sachi yelled across their new manor.They liked it a lot,it of course would have been better if their mother was there though.They knew that she would be back,well they hoped.

"look what kazakage sent us from kahona."Sachi said as she handed Aija the idem .It was two small arm warmer that had there names on it.one was pink and the other was black.They matched there clothing too.Aija always wore black shorts and a black cotton t-shirt.Sachi always wore a pink tanktop and green shorts.Although it didn't match Aijas red hair or Sachi's brown but it matched there attudes .

"This is really nice for him to do that."Aija said like she was mesmerized .

"Look at the note."Sachi said taking Aija's attention.

"What does it say ?"Aija said looking at Sachi.

_It says:_

_Dear,Aija and Sachi _

_I am in kahona(_sachi and Aija sweatdrop_).I hope you like the warmers.I got them in a small shop out side of town .I miss you girls very much I wish you could have gone with me but it could be dangerous.The whole point of this letter is to let you know that on Thursday 6, at 7:00 am, I'll be back home ,meet me at the gates okay girls._

_Love, noki hoshi_

_The kazakage_

"That's tomorrow,so we have to get some sleep.lets get dinner ready ." Emily said with an evil smile.

"Um Sachi have you ever cooked before?"Aija said with a cocked eye brow.

" No, but I'm willn't to try!"Sachi said punching the air .

"( sweat drop) Okay then how about I do it,I _know_ _how_ to cook ."Aija said with a smirk.

"Fine, but can I cook next time?"Sachi said with folded arms.

"Hn."Aija said as she looked in the fridge.

20 minutes later..

"I WANT FOOD I WANT FOOD I WANT FOOD!"Sachi sang loudly banging her fist on the table.

"THE FOODS READY SO SHUT IT!"Aija said sitting the plate down on the table.

"This is ... tori no kara-age the same thing mom told us to go get the day see was kidnapped."Silence fell.

"Sachi that was the only.."

"Its ok I'm just going to go to my room."Sachi said as she ran down the hall and into her room.

THUMP!

Click CLICK!

"She locked the door ,again."Aija said to her self with a sigh_.I wish they would just find her i have a feeling...that she will be back just, I wish they would hurry._

At 7:00 am..

"This is getting tiring we have been here since 6:30 .Can they be any slower?"Aija said tapping her feet.

"Wait i see someone."Sachi said rubbing her eyes."Thats not the Kazakage!"Sachi said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you two Sachi and Aija."Both kids nodded.

"The kazakage has been asasanted."The man said as he lowered his head.

"You've got to be kidding me!"Aija said falling on her knees to the ground along with Sachi.

How was that I think i did better this time.I don't care if you flame just as long as you help to I'll try to make the next chapter to be longer


End file.
